Roussalier
Roussalier is a minor character from Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria. She is an elf encountered in the Forest of Spirits. Personality Roussalier appears as a kind and caring woman with a gentle manner. She helps Alicia and Rufus on two separate occasions, even going so far as to sacrifice herself for them. She shows remarkable courage in defying Heimdall and his guards, as opposed to the other elves the pair encounters, who appear to be hostile. She is aware of Rufus' identity, but does not despise or fear him for it, which he finds unusual. Storyline Alicia and Rufus journey through the Forest of Spirits on their way to Bifrost. However, when they reach the gates, they realize that Alicia cannot pass through. At a loss as to what to do next, they are ambushed by an Aesir patrol led by Heimdall. They attempt to hide and are discovered by a lone Aesir, but when all hope seems lost, Roussalier appears and dispatches the scout with an arrow in the back. She leads the pair to safety under the roots of a tree and provides them with supplies for the road, questioning them about their destination. Surprised that she would help them despite knowing who he is, Rufus is unwilling to trust her, because of the way the elves treated him in the past. However, seeing that this hurts her, Alicia rebukes him and explains their plans. Roussalier remarks that the only way a human could cross Bifrost would be by becoming an Einherjar or undead. Upon hearing this, Alicia decides to travel back to Dipan to search the Three Mages' laboratory for some leftover Ghoul Powder. Rufus tells her he can lend her his ring while they cross the bridge to stop her transformation; as time does not flow in Asgard, neither of them will need it once they reach it. As they leave, they thank Roussalier, and Rufus states that this is the first time that an elf has shown him kindness. Their errand complete, Rufus and Alicia return to the Forest. Alicia takes the Ghoul Powder at the gates of Bifrost, but Heimdall and his Aesir patrol track the pair down. Roussalier appears once again to distract them, as Rufus and Alicia finally make it through the gate. Alicia is temporarily unconscious, but Rufus witnesses, powerless, as Roussalier is surrounded and killed, with one last encouraging smile at them. Etymology Roussalier could be a variation on the French name Rosalie http://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/Rosalie. The name derives from "rose", which is a traditional symbol of love and beauty. Trivia *It is commonly believed that Roussalier is Rufus' mother. Aside from the fact that she is willing to defy the gods and sacrifice herself for him and Alicia, she appears very hurt by his initial distrust and has a motherly gesture towards him before he leaves for Dipan http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UvTayqg0Jdo. It is possible that he was taken from her at birth, which would explain why he does not recognize her. His father is, therefore, most likely a human, although the exact circumstances of his conception and birth are unknown. *Roussalier has the same voice actress as the Ethereal Queen. *Roussalier is the only named elf in the Valkyrie Profile series. Gallery roussalier3. Png|Roussalier roussalier7. Png|Roussalier in full height roussalier8. Png|Roussalier surrounded by the Aesir Category:Character Category:Non-Playable Character Category:Female Category:Archer